Typically, adaptive flight displays in aircraft contain many iterations and styles to display civil radio information. However, there has yet to be a seamless customizable solution which allows swapping of radios and display formats. Additionally, modifying adaptive flight displays to be able to display information of other radio types is expensive.
Pilots are facing a number of issues in the flight deck today. Industry and research organizations have been observing that procedural complexity is pushing past the limits of human capacity and part time automation is creating a crisis in the cockpit and eroding skills. Additionally, the trend has been to add systems, sensors, and multiple display windows leaving pilots to integrate and monitor information, and airplane system integration is going up while pilot system knowledge is going down. Too much to do without enough time, tools or resources leads to the inability to focus, assess risk, and manage threats and errors. Distractions result in a loss of situational awareness and continue to be the most pervasive human threat to safety. Situation awareness (SA) is being aware of what is happening around you and understanding what that information means to you now and in the future. The pilot can be severely challenged in rapidly bringing all of the available information together in a form that is manageable for making accurate decisions in a timely manner.
Many features of currently implemented adaptive flight displays are not designed around situation awareness, and currently implemented adaptive flight displays do not permit the flight crew to effectively manage civil radio information and information of other radio types in a single display location.